


Playing With Fire

by Fraulein



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow's POV after his visit with Katniss before the Victory Tour begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that was meant to kick off a real story but never got further than this.

As Snow suspected, Katniss Everdeen was ignorant of what was occurring in the other districts. Nor was she aware of how the rebellion was building on her actions in the Games or how they had subjugated her personal talisman, the Mockingjay. She had been too willing to immediately capitulate to his demands to make the Victor Tour all about her Star-Crossed Lovers Story. Had she been involved with the rebellions he was certain he would have detected some hesitancy on her part to agree to his ‘suggestion.’ Katniss Everdeen was after all nothing but an unpracticed, witless child playing in a much larger game than the Hunger Games. 

Their conversation had been a test of his patience. That she had the audacity to comment that his system must be weak because of a few berries made him want to lunge across the desk and strangle her. She did not have the remotest idea what she was playing with. The type of power and danger that truly surrounded her. He salivated over how satisfied he would feel if he could simply break her neck and leave her for the boy to find. 

But Snow was anything but impulsive. Katniss Everdeen's death was not the outcome he currently needed. Instead, this ridiculous child needed to turn the tide of the nation's rising discontent. The districts' needed to be placated. She was one of them. She and the boy should be able to charm them with their love story. If she could generate enough enthusiasm for her role. While the young man was inexplicably enamored with her, her indifference was just as easily read by anyone willing to pay attention. He needed to impress upon her the importance of finding some enthusiasm for her role as a young girl in love to make the partnership believable. Only then, Snow thought they could sow just enough hope to dissuaded rash actions within the districts from occurring. 

As his car pulled away from the Victor's Village, Snow wonder if the rebellion knew what they had taken on with Katniss Everdeen, their 'Mockingjay.' He felt certain given time she would resist any who tried to control her in any form. For even though he was able to bend her to his will for now, he saw the strong willful woman brewing under the surface, one that had survived the Hunger Games as an unpredictable teenage girl. Snow believed it was only a matter of time before Katniss Everdeen took ownership of her own 'girl on fire' title, to put an end to others using her to further their own agendas. He rather hoped when she did, he had the chance to witness her personal rebellion, as he was certain it would be something to see.

Snow was just as certain that as soon as possible he would clip the wings of the rebellion's beloved 'Mockingjay.' Panem needed to see she was nothing but a manipulated child from a back water district that had been used and then thrown away when she no longer served a purpose. This was the long game Snow would have to have the patience to play out, no matter how he would like to hang the girl's corpse from his mansion's front steps. Killing her now would only create a martyr, the very last thing he needed when half the districts were on the cusp of rebellion.


End file.
